Pineappleflavored Lipgloss
by Kouga Myazawa
Summary: MukuTsuna! An exchange student appears on the day the summer school festival begins. Warning. It's a fangirl. Ya know what that means! Kissing Booth! Who's the kisser, none other than Mukuro! But he won't do it unless he practices on Tsuna... YAOI!


The Summer school festival. The day where chipper little schoolgirls and boys made booths about baseball, love tips, games, food, and many other things. Now all there is, is...yaoi manga doujinshis , guns, and pie-eating contests and whatnot. Well, not to be exaggerating, it was pretty much the same, but there were a lot of strange booths.

It all started when Namimori Middle had an American exchange student. Ashley Crawford, was her name, and boy did she look weird! She had brown, low pigtails that twirled into Christmas trees. Her glasses were round, framed with pink and purple and black, a chipper face, a couple of manga, and she wasn't wearing the uniform, of course. She wore a pink, short sleeved blouse with jeans which had a reddish tint in it. She was a pretty looking girl, but her jacket drove Tsuna crazy. What kind of jacket has 'I Love Boys..' on the front, while the back says 'With Other Boys' on it, and have two guys kissing!

Although guys tried to avoid her, she was pretty popular among the girls. I mean...who wouldn't be friends with a yaoi fangirl? They're everywhere! Even Namimori would have some yaoi fandom in it, if it weren't for those crazy guys with tentacle fantasies being a majority. Who knew America would have fangirls as well?

Well, today's school was over, and Tsuna decided to help his friends out with their booths. He was so happy today! Kyoko asked him to help her out with her booth, and it was his chance to ask her out to the festival! He was heading towards the booth, when he noticed Ashley following him. It wasn't long before they were talking about the festival. Ashley's Japanese was pretty good. He kinda figured. I mean, all yaoi fangirls wanted to go to Japan someday, right? Wasn't it pretty obvious that they would want to learn the language? They had a few laughs for a bit, and it seemed that Ashley was going the same way tsuna was. Something bothered him, though.

"Ano...is that a 'Devil's book of threats?" He asked

"Wha...i-it's nothing!" She blushed, hiding her book. Tsuna shrugged, and they walked on..

Well Tsuna didn't expect this. Apparently, Kyoko and Haru were working together to make a 'kissing booth'.

"Tsuna-kun!" Haru shouted as she ran over and hugged Tsuna. "Do you think we will make lots of money like this?"

"Uh...um...so...who's the kisser?" Tsuna asked shyly.

"I dunno. Ashley says that she has the skills to find us one. And it's gunna be a guy!!"

"A _guy!?"_

"Yes! I can't wait, aren't you excited??"

"Why would _I _be excited?"

"Because you're gonna test him to see if he's good or not!" Haru exclaimed.

"NANI???" Tsuna shouted. Why!?"

"I didn't think it was a good idea, but I guess the exchange student talked me into it." Kyoko giggled. Tsuna was shocked.

"_Ashley poisoned Kyoko! Damn that girl!"_ He grred in his mind.

"Well, do I have a say in this?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, you _would_ but Ashley mentioned something about if you refused, she'd tell everyone about how you were afraid that there was a monster in your closet up to 6th grade..." Haru said, shyly.

"Nani!!??" Tsuna turned around to talk to Ashley, but she was gone...

-Kokuyo Hideout-

"I want to speak with Rokudo." A certain American said firmly to a certain animal man. Ashley was different from before. Her hair was down, her glasses were off, and her clothes were more punky.

"Eh? And what makes you think I will let you?" ken gnarled at her, showing his dog-like fangs. Ashley smirked, and brung out a small black book.

"If you don't...I'll tell your buddies that _you_ used to be afraid of little dogs!" She shouted, standing her ground.

"Eh?!??!? How did you...?" Before he could protest, Ashley ran past him. It didn't take her long to find Mukuro's main room, where Mukuro was sitting. She was smart. She knew that he knew that there was an intruder in the building. At least he seemed that way, with his proper sitting on a chair, his legs crossed, his elbow supporting his hand who's knuckles were supporting his cheek, and of course, his ever-so-famous smile.

"And what brings a trespasser to my humble abode?" He said smoothly, tapping his finger.

"I need your help." Courageously, she ran up to him and whispered in his ear. Mukuro didn't seem amused.

"And what will I get in this? How do I know if I'm good or not?...Not that I'm doubting my talents anyway..." He asked. Ashley smiled.

"You get to practice with Tsuna." She answered.

A smirk grew on Mukuro's face.

"Geez...How did I get talked into this??" Tsuna groaned as he went down the hallway. He was sent to the reception room to do his...job. i I'll just tell him. I'm not going to go through with this/i Tsuna clenched his fist and tried to be as firm as possible...which was ruined by his all famous 'heee!!' when he opened the door.

"Kufufu...fancy meeting you here, little Vongola." Mukuro purred, sitting on a chair. Tsuna's face was red. What was Mukuro _wearing_ !?

Mukuro's outfit..wow. He was wearing a bright pink tuxedo, with a red tie. His shoes had hearts on them, he was wearing black velvet gloves, his hair had a small heart clip on it. As Tsuna walked inside...oh God...he smelled _cologne_.

"M-Mukuro...you're the person who's going to work the kissing booth.

"I didn't want to at first...but I wanted to see if my talented lips still work. I guess she talked me into it." Mukuro chuckled slightly. "Now then, come here, little Tsuna." He used his hand and gestured Tsuna to come over, which resulted in a head-shaking little teen.

"Now, now, don't be so coy." He said seductively.

"I can't...I..." Tsuna remembered. If he didn't do what he was told, everyone would know about his fear of closet/bed monsters. Before he could say anymore, he felt himself being pushed onto a couch. He struggled to sit up straight, and when he did, his face was inches from Mukuro's.

"Wait!!...I can't do this!!...I'm not...were...you're...were both...you're..."

"Mukuro, the scary body possesser, right?" He smirked, his breath on Tsuna's lips.

"A guy!" Tsuna finished his sentence, scooting further from Mukuro, who just giggled. Not chuckled, _giggled._

"Oh Tsunayoshi..." Mukuro pecked Tsuna's cheek. "You're so naive." He pecked his nose. "So naive..." He pecked the corner of Tsuna's lips, hearing a whimepr in return. A few seconds later, he gently placed his lips onto Tsuna's, wrapping the frail, little body in his arms.

"Ah..." Tsuna couldn't help but make little cries of pleasure. He never expected to be his first kiss with a guy...a (not really) villian at that, and what more? He's on the bottom, and it actually felt _good. _First Mukuro nibbled on Tsuna's upper lip, then the bottom, and soon tongues were being tangled. Tsuna's sense came back, as he pulled Mukuro away.

"Ok...enough...you're good enough." He said, his face flushed.

"Oh yeah?...But...I need to know if my hands are..._warm_...enough."

Tsuna blinked. "Warm enough for wha...aahh!..." Tsuna eeped a little, feeling Mukuro's hand traveling up his shirt, carressing and kneading his abdomen and stomach, his free arm wrapping tighter around the poor little teen.

"H-hey! Cut that out!" Tsuna cried, trying to pull Mukuro's hand away. but due to his wimpy strength, he was no match for Mukuro's advancing. Mukuro chuckled again, forcing his lips on Tsuna's once again, lockinmg in a passionate kiss, while his hand kept gently carressing Tsuna's little stomach, his other arm wrapped tightly. Tsuna couldn't stand it. The pleasure this was giving him, and the humiliation he felt. It just felt so good. The carresses, the kissing, the embrace...the flavor of pineapple in his mouth. That's right. Mukuro was wearling lipgloss! Oh, my mistake..._man_gloss.

"I can see you're enjoying this, dear Vongola." Mukuro purred, pulling away, which gave Tsuna the chance to breath. Once Tsuna caught his breath, he looked up at Mukuro. Damn, his face was calm as ever! Not even a sweat. He _was _good. But Tsuna...boy was he messed up! His hair was ruffled, his face so red it was burning, and his clothes slightly moved.there was still panting coming from the poor thing.

"Ok...please...it's enough..." He panted, clinging onto Mukuro's shirt.

"Oh, but you want more. I can feel it...your heart is racing." Mukuro bent forward, attacking tsuna's slender neck, and a very loud cry came from Tsuna. Mukuro smiled at this, and began kissing Tsuna's neck. Not biting, nipping, or licking, but actual kissing. With lips. Pineapple flavoured lips. Tsuna couldn't help but cry as Mukuro started getting rough, using his teeth to make a small red mark on Tsuna's neck. Tsuna begged him to stop, and Mukuro finally did. He looked down at Tsuna, and couldn't but go 'awww' at his flustered face.

"You are soo amusing, little Tsunayoshi..." Mukuro whispered, giving a sweet kiss on Tsuna's forehead. Using his velvet glove, he stroked Tsuna's face, whispering sweet nothings to calm him down. His free hand fixed up Tsuna's hair, and wiped away the glossed from his face and neck. Once he was finished, he grabbed Tsuna into his arms, and held him tightly, stroking his hair.

"There, wasn't that nice? I guess my wonderful kissing talent still works, ne?" He whispered, rubbing Tsuna's back soothingly, who just gagged and sniffed and held on tight in return. After a few minutes, Mukuro pulled away, and bent over in his ear. "See you at the festival..." He whispered, and it gave Tsuna shivers.

-The Festival-

Tsuna almost fainted. The kissing booth wasn't there. A different booth took it's place.

"FANSERVICE BOOTH??" Tsuna shouted, looking at the frilly, pink thing before him.

"Yeah...you see...Ashley said we'd make more money with..." Before Haru could say anymore, Tsuna gawked. The booth had pictures. Pictures of Mukuro and him that other day.

"H-h...how did..." Tsuna's face turned a bright red again.

"Awwww...poor Vongola." A certain voice said from behind. Tsuna felt arms wrapped around his waist, and a body pressed against his back. Tsuna turned around, and there was Mukuro, in that silly outfit, smiling back at him with that damned smirk. A few girls turned around and started giggling. Tsuna looked around. He never felt so embarrased. And to complete all that, Mukuro advanced tsuna into a passionate kiss, and then...cameras flashed. Lots and lots of cameras. The 'kyas' of the girls followed behind.

"Congrats, Tsuna. You finally got yourself a little playmate, and popularity with the (fan)girls!" Ashley exclaimed, walking up to the booth.

Tsuna cried (humorously), Mukuro chuckled, Haru and Kyoko giggled, Gokudera was furiated, and Ashley cackled like a sick demon, and she walked away, strange words coming out of her mouth.

"Mission One: Complete. _Ya-ha_..."

Please review or I won't write more!


End file.
